Biba w Hogwarcie
by Dosme
Summary: Wielka orgia w Hogwarcie nazywana potocznie imprezą.


Tutaj muszę zrobić mały wstęp. Otóż, miniaturka którą zaraz przeczytacie nie została napisana tylko przeze mnie- jest to połączone opowiadanie. Reszta autorek to: 'Żona Dracona, ~Huncwotka, #Tonks,#VoldeMordka- ekipa stronki Paringi z Hp.

Śmiech. Rozmowy. Muzyka. Tańce. Alkohol. Śmiech. Rozmowy. Muzyka. Tańce. Alkohol... I tak w kółko. Siedziałam w kącie i ze znudzeniem popijałam drinka. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi, trzeci, piąty, siódmy... Nie ukrywam, że jestem alkoholiczką, w dodatku z depresją. Śmierć Rona to był dla mnie niesamowity wstrząs...

\- Hej lalka... Mogę się dosiąść?- wybełkotał wysoki blondyn.

Proszę, proszę, Malfoy we własnej osobie. I do tego nawalony jak szpak. Ale ja jestem głupia... Sama ledwo mówię, a oceniam jego.

\- Siadaj- wymamrotałam.

Fotel na którym siedziałam natychmiast zmienił się w dwuosobową sofę, o ile można to tak nazwać. Była jakaś taka... Mała, jak na dwie osoby. W związku z tym Malfoy usiadł tak blisko, że stykaliśmy się biodrami i ramionami.

\- Co pijesz?- zapytał, przyglądając się uważnie szklance w mojej dłoni z drinkiem o prawdziwie złotym połysku.

\- Felix Felicis- odparłam z rozbawieniem.

\- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego mnie tu spotkałaś- odparł, zanadto pewny siebie.

Jako, że alkohol szumiał mi w głowie, nie myślałam, ani nie reagowałam normalnie, dlatego zaczęłam chichotać, prawie histerycznie.

\- A tak poważnie?- zapytał, widocznie znudzony moim niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- Eliksir Szczęścia. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, z powodu koloru- wymruczałam, wpatrując się w szklankę ze złotym alkoholem, by już po chwili pociągnąć z niej zdrowego łyka. Poczułam jednak, że ktoś siłą wyrywa mi szklaneczkę z ręki. Spojrzałam ze złością na Malfoy'a, który w tej chwili wąchał z niesmakiem mój ulubiony napój.

\- Ejj!- warknęłam, wyciągając rękę po własność.

\- Ile to ma procent?

\- Czterdzieści dwa. A teraz mi to oddaj!

Nie posłuchał mnie, tylko ku mojej wściekłości wylał to za kanapę. Uderzyłam go mocno w ten pusty łeb.

-Ałłł!

\- Przepraszam, chciałam mocniej. Wiesz ile czasu trwa zrobienie czegoś takiego?!- warknęłam, już zupełnie trzeźwo.

\- A wiesz ile czasu potrzeba na zrobienie Smoczego Jadu?

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego, geniuszu- odparłam pobłażliwie. Alkohol zalał mu cały mózg, pomyślałam z niesmakiem, ale i rozbawieniem.

\- To, że ty tego nie piłaś, a w pubach go jeszcze nie serwują, nie znaczy, że to nie istnieje- odparł z irytacją.- Accio Smoczy Jad.

Z wysoko uniesioną brwią obserwowałam, jak do Dracona podleciała smukła butelka z barwionego szkła. Oczywiście zielonego. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki przywołał do siebie dwie, czyste szklaneczki. Postawił je na szklanym stoliku, który znikąd pojawił się przed nami. Sprawnymi ruchami nalał do nich nieco alkoholu i podał mi jedną. Trunek był jadowicie zielonej barwy.

\- Ile to ma procent?- zapytałam niepewnie.

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Reszta to taki... Płyn smakowy i nieco ziół.

\- Ziół?

\- Nie denerwuj mnie i pij. Nie zawiedziesz się.

Wolno podniosłam szklankę do warg. Alkohol pachniał... Dziwnie. Coś jak łąka i sałatka owocowa, ale z ogórkiem. Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślałam i wypiłam wszystko jednym haustem, w obawie, że jeśli będę pić wolno, to za chwilę wszystko wypluję. Jednak byłam mile zaskoczona. Alkohol był bardzo dobrze wyczuwalny, aczkolwiek smak owoców nieco go zabijał.

\- Dobre?- zapytał retorycznie.

Jednak to nie to zaprzątało teraz moją głowę, tylko muzyka, która zaczęła wydobywać się z głośników.

\- Uwielbiam to!- mruknęłam, przymykając powieki i kołysząc się w takt muzyki.

\- The Boy Does Nothing?- zapytał zdumiony.

\- Oczywiście! Pocieszam się tym po każdym rozstaniu.

\- Zatańczmy- zaproponował, i nie czekając na moją zgodę, pociągnął mnie na parkiet. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłam. Potem poleciała piosenka ,,Jude", później ,,This Is Love", ,,Changes", ,,Smile", ,,Superheroe" i dopiero po dziesiątej skończyliśmy, bo została zadedykowana homoseksualistom i na parkiecie natychmiast pojawiły się dwie pary: Dean i Seamus oraz Lavender i Vati. No proszę... Więc się dogadały. Usiedliśmy na swoich dawnych miejscach.

\- Dasz mi jeszcze trochę tego twojego Smoczego Jadu?

\- Dam. Ale... Jeśli ładnie poprosisz- odparł, niskim zmysłowym głosem.

\- Proszę...- wymruczałam, drapiąc go paznokciem po torsie i uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Ładnie, ładnie... Ale niewystarczająco, słonko.

Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie, by już po chwili zbliżyć twarz do jego twarzy i delikatnie dotknąć jego ust językiem. Nim się zorientowałam, on przyciągnął mnie do siebie, kładąc dłoń na szyi i namiętnie pocałował. Prawie się zakrztusiłam z wrażenia... Czułam jak robi mi się gorąco i powoli zaczęłam zapominać, jak się oddycha.

\- Mam ochotę... Na...

\- Wykrztuś to wreszcie, kochanie...

\- Mam ochotę zrobić coś szalonego!- wykrzyczałam radośnie, gwałtownie się od niego odsuwając.

\- Co na przykład?

\- Nie wiem, wymyśl coś!

Zaśmiał się pod nosem i podał mi rękę.

\- Chodź.

Przelewitował mnie na żyrandol i już po chwili do mnie dołączył. Huśtaliśmy się jak małpy, tak się zresztą czułam. Ledwo zaczął jakąś chorą, namiętną grę, kiedy nagle błysnął promień czerwonego światła. Z piskiem wpadliśmy w misę z ponczem.

\- Co to było?!- wrzasnęłam roztrzęsiona.

\- Ruda i Blaise- odparł z przekąsem, wskazując na obściskującą się parę.

\- Uciekamy stąd.

\- To ciekawe, że to powiedziałaś. Znam idealne miejsce gdzie moglibyśmy się ukryć...

Rozum krzyczał: PO CO TY TO ROBISZ?! Ale serce pragnęło czegoś innego, a to zwykle ono wygrywa, więc poszłam za Malfoyem.  
Zmierzaliśmy do lochów.

\- Idziemy do Snape'a?- zapytałam zdumiona.

\- Owszem. Na pewno udzieli nam... Schronienia.

Nie odzywałam się więcej, bo i po co? W milczeniu doszliśmy do drzwi Mistrza Eliksirów, ale okazało się, że są zamknięte. Jednak Draco nie chciał bawić się w pukanie, tylko zerknął przez dziurkę od klucza. Najpierw jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Drzwi profesora miały na szczęście dwie dziurki, więc i ja zerknęłam. Natrafiłam akurat na moment, kiedy z szafy wyskoczyła profesor McGonagall. Po chwili oboje skręcaliśmy się ze śmiechu.  
Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo za chwilę pociągnął mnie do pokoju obok. No i zaczęła się noc pełna wrażeń...

Szczerze? Nie mam ochoty iść na tę imprezę. Nie widzę sensu w potajemnej bibie, na której połowa się upije, ćwierć porzyga, a reszta urządzi orgię. Poza tym.. Ślizgoni.. Niby skończyłam szkołę dawno temu, ale wciąż żywię do nich.. Urazę? Uprzedzenie? Nienawiść. Chciałabym mieć wybór... Muszę jej pomóc! Bardzo przeżyła śmierć Rona. Mocniej niż ja, mimo iż był MOIM bratem. No cóż, kochała go. Teraz Hermiona powoli popada w depresję. Sięga do butelki. Muszę ją powstrzymać. Nie pozwolę jej się załamać. Pójdę.

Ubrałam się w piękną, czarno – czerwoną sukienkę z koronką, która doskonale pasowała do moich wiewiórkowatych włosów. Ułożyłam je w warkocz, wplotłam w niego różowe, niebieskie i zielone pasemka, jednak nie wyeksponowałam ich, by nie odwracać uwagi od makijażu. A ten był nawet jak na mnie niezwykły. Czarno – błękitne kreski wokół oczu, końcówki rzęs zabarwione na błyszczący róż, nosek przypudrowany, zaznaczone rumieńce na policzkach i cudowny malunek przedstawiający abstrakcyjnego motyla pod lewym okiem. Można więc powiedzieć, że wyglądałam niczego sobie. Lekko kiczowato, trochę zabawnie, ale przede wszystkim olśniewająco. Właściwie każdy mężczyzna na mojej drodze odwracał się i zatrzymywał na mnie wzrok. Niemal czułam jak mnie nim rozbiera. Ja jednak musiałam znaleźć Hermionę, nic innego się dla mnie nie liczyło.

Wreszcie zaszłam do głównej sali, w której wszystko odbywało. Popatrzyłam dokoła. Niestety, nie potrafiłam dostrzec mojej przyjaciółki. Weszłam głębiej w gęsty tłum ludzi. I wtedy ją ujrzałam. Stała w kącie z... Malfoyem?! Widocznie dobrze się bawiła jeżdżąc palcem po jego torsie i.. Liżąc jego wargi? Fuuu.. Muszę to zatrzymać, bo Miona zaczęła się rozkręcać.. Przebiegłam wzrokiem dokoła, rozpaczliwie szukając pomocy. Angelina, Zabini, Pansy, Zabini, Neville, Zabini.. Muszę zignorować fakt, że moje spojrzenie ciągle na niego wraca. Percy, Zabini, Luna, Zabini, Fred, Zabini. Nie mogę ignorować faktu, że moje spojrzenie ciągle na niego wraca. George, Zabini, Cho, Zabini, Harry, Zabini. MUSZĘ na niego patrzeć. Po chwili namysłu dochodzę do wniosku, że pójdę do Harrego. Zlokalizowałam go i ruszyłam do niego. Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się po dłuższej chwili. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Chwiał się i gibał na wszystkie strony. Ciągle bekał.

\- Łał! Przestraszyłaś mnie, kochanie. W czym mogę pomóc?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Wskazałam kciukiem na kąt sali, gdzie atmosfera stawała się coraz gorętsza.

\- Nie pomyślałbym... Od razu po śmierci Rona idzie się podwalać do innego? I to do tego dupka! Musimy to zakończyć! - po czym zaczął się chwiejnie przepychać w ich stronę.

Już miałam nadzieję na szybką akcję ratunkową, gdy nagle Angelina zgarnęła Harrego do siebie, coś mu szepnęła, a on natychmiast udał się do wyjścia. I dupa. Kogo innego mogę poprosić? Bl... Nie. Choć w sumie.. Mamy wspólny interes, w końcu jego kumpel też uczestniczy w tym szaleństwie. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam.

\- Blaise?

Czarnoskóry, wysoki i umięśniony młody mężczyzna zwrócił na mnie wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdałam sobie sprawy jaki był przystojny.

\- Ginny.

Nigdy nie zdałam sobie sprawy, jak seksowny, głęboki, dojrzały głos posiadał.

\- Em.. Widziałeś gdzieś Dracona?

Ledwo mówię. Słowa grzęzną mi w gardle.

\- Jasne. Obmacuje szlamę w kącie.

Wszystkie moje wcześniejsze odczucia znikły. Szlama? Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka... Szlama?!

\- Coś ty powiedział?!

Złość we mnie kipiała.

\- Powiedziałem, że widziałem Dracona jak obmacuje w kącie tę szlamę Granger.

Zaraz wybuchnę. Dosłownie.

\- CO TY SOBIE MYŚLISZ?! PRZYCHODZĘ POMÓC CI Z TWOIM PRZYJACIELEM, A TY NIE DOŚĆ, ŻE MASZ GO W DUPIE, TO JESZCZE OBRAŻASZ MOJĄ NAJLEPSZĄ..

Jego dłoń. Na moim policzku.

\- Zamknij się, rudzielcu.

Odpycham go. Kopię. Uderzam w twarz. Tak bardzo go pragnę.

\- No dalej, wyładuj na mnie swoją złość zamiast zająć się psiapsiółeczką.

Jego głos tak ociekał sarkazmem, że miałam ochotę go zabić.. Rzucić się na niego i go.. Posmakować.

\- To co masz zamiar zrobić, księciuniu?

\- Na przykład to.

Machnął różdżką i nad głowami naszych gołąbków pojawiło się wiadro z zimną wodą. Przyda się, ale.. Ujrzeliśmy jak moja przyjaciółka wtulona w tą tlenioną fretką unosi się w kierunku sufitu. Na żyrandolu zaczęły się huśtać dwie osoby, wyraźnie podniecone i napalone na siebie. Wiedziałam co muszę zrobić, tylko.. Jestem za niska...

\- Blaise? Podsadzisz mnie?

Natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem.

\- Żartujesz? - zmarszczył brwi. Oddaj mi się, oddaj mi się, oddaj...

\- Nie. Wiem co trzeba zrobić.

Westchnął. Podrapał się po głowie i wyciągnął do mnie ręce. Podeszłam i poczułam jego ręce na moich.. Pośladkach? Zakłopotałam się. Ale jednocześnie chciałam zatrzymać tę chwilę na zawsze. Niestety, Zabini przeniósł dłonie na nogi i podniósł mnie. Zrobił to z taką łatwością, że miałam wrażenie jakbym latała. Wycelowałam i..

\- DIFFINDO!

Czerwona wiązka zaklęcia poleciała w kierunku łańcucha, na którym wisiał żyrandol. W ułamku sekundy został przecięty, a lampa wraz z jej pasażerami wpadła w wielką misę z ponczem. Zaczęłam się histerycznie śmiać. Blaise również.

Zanim się spostrzegłam, jego ręce powróciły na poprzednią pozycję. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy. Zbliżyłam się jeszcze bardziej, na tyle, że czułam jego spokojny, miarowy oddech. Wysunęłam język i delikatnie pozostawiłam swój smak na jego ustach. On natomiast zamknął mnie w sobie dając mu pełną swobodę poruszania się. Wykorzystał szansę, wprowadzając mnie w stan dziwnego osłupienia.

\- Nie teraz. Nie tu.

Jego zachrypnięty głos mówił sam za siebie.

\- Może ci wybaczę tą szlamę.. - szepnęłam.

\- Nie musisz. Jesteś moja..

\- Oj nie, bardzo się mylisz. To ty jesteś mój...

Oderwałam się od niego na chwilę. Przynajmniej tak myślałam. Naszą uwagę przykuło jakieś poruszenie w przeciwnej części hali.

\- CO?! KIM TY W KOŃCU JESTEŚ? FREDEM, GEORGE'EM CZY..

Naga Luna wypadła spod stołu zakrywając się rękami i policzkując George'a.. albo Freda. Gdzieś tam przebiegła Fleur z kamerą i wpadła prosto w ramiona Billa, który najwidoczniej czekał na nią od dłuższego czasu. Teraz wpatrywali się w ekran aparatu i krzyczeli z radości. Ktoś gdzieś krzyczał:

\- MAM ZDJĘCIE GOŁEJ MCGONAGALL! ONI TAM JAKIEGOŚ PORNOSA KRĘCĄ!

Zerknęłam na Blaise'a. Zmarszczył czoło, ale gdzieś tam widniał cień uśmiechu.

\- Wszyscy coś odwalają... - zaczęłam.

\- I ty też chcesz, prawda?

Czy on czyta w moich cholernych myślach?!

\- Więc chodź.. - ujął moją dłoń i wyprowadził mnie do sali obok.

Była opuszczona. Znajdowały się tam cztery łóżka pooddzielane baldachimami. Położył mnie na jednym. Sam usiadł obok. Pogładził mnie po włosach, zgarnął je za ucho. Pozwolił ręce powędrować na moją szyję i kark. Robił to mimowolnie. Myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zatrzymał się na łokciu. Nachylił się i zdjął ze mnie suknię. Zdejmij swój garnitur, zdejmij, zdejmij, zdejmij. Zerwał go z siebie. Był tak cudownie umięśniony.. Nim się zorientowałam, byłam całkowicie goła, a Blaise niszczył moje bariery ignorując jakiekolwiek bodźce z zewnątrz. Zobaczyłam błysk lampy w aparacie. Uśmiechnęłam się. Macie co chcecie...

Siedziałem przygnębiony czekając na koniec tego przeklętego balu. Fajerwerki jaśniały za oknami, a ja popijałem ognistą whisky patrząc na tańczące pary. Kolory sukienek wirowały mi przed oczami. Jedyną rzeczą, która nie pozwalała mi wstać i wyjść były procenty. Ze łzami w oczach obserwowałem Lunę, która tańczyła z jednym z bliźniaków i śmiała się do rozpuku, gdy ten opowiadał jej kawały. Biała, błyszcząca się miejscami sukienka bez ramiączek , która przylegała do jej ciała w odpowiednich miejscach zrobiła na mnie spore wrażenie. Wyglądała jak boginka.

Spojrzałem się na sąsiedni stół. Jedna czarująca ślizgonka siedziała tak samo przygnębiona jak ja. Czarne, długie włosy związała w warkocz, a gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec złoty brokat. Miała na sobie złotą, krótką , prześwitującą i obcisłą sukienkę. Wysokie czarne szpilki dodawały jej nogom optycznej długości. Gdy obróciła twarz w moją stronę zobaczyłem, że przez sukienkę widać jej okrągłe piersi. Na tym punkcie utknął mój wzrok. Gdy udało mi się oderwać oczy od jej krągłości zobaczyłem wyraźne, czerwone usta i oczy pomalowane na czarno, oaz złotą kreskę nad rzęsami. Makijaż był oszałamiający. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w nieznajomą rozpoznałem w niej... Pansy Parkinson! Jej pomalowana twarz wcale nie wydawała się taka płaska jak zazwyczaj. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę parkietu i gdy tylko zobaczyła Malfoy'a tańczącego z Hermioną chwyciła swoją czarną, małą torebkę i wyszła, a jej piersi podskakiwały na każdym kroku.

Zaraz gdy ten widok znikł z moich oczu obudziłem się jak poparzony. Wstałem, przewracając przy okazji dwa krzesła i pobiegłem szukać dziewczyny, której nigdy nie podejrzewałbym o takie ciało! Usłyszałem odgłos szpilek bębniących o marmurową podłogę i natychmiast pobiegłem w tamtym kierunku. Przewracając się co chwilę goniłem dźwięk jak maniak. Wiedziałem że jestem już blisko. Wszedłem za drzwi za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła ślizgonka.

-Och, Neville!-powitał mnie jej jęk.

Spojrzałem się na jej stwardniałe sutki. Dziewczyna podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła mnie, ocierając swoje piersi o mój tors. Poczułem jak jej sutki twardnieją jeszcze bardziej, a mój przyjaciel również nie protestuje. Pansy również to poczuła bo delikatnie go dotknęła i mimo, że miałem spodnie natychmiast poczułem dreszcz przyjemności. Pocałowałem jej szczupłą szyje i schodziłem coraz niżej. Teraz całowałem przez materiał sukienki jej piersi i ... TRZASK! Ktoś głośno otworzył drzwi. Za progiem ukazali się rozchichotani... Dean i Seamus.  
-Ups! Tutaj jest już chyba zajęte! Chodź kocie, idziemy gdzieś indziej. – zaproponował Dean i nie domykając drzwi pobiegł za swoim ukochanym.

Czarnowłosa patrzyła na to z obrzydzeniem jednak ja miałem ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Powróciłem do pieszczenia jej ciała. Delektowałem się każdym skrawkiem jej intymności... Poczułem jak gładzi swoją delikatną dłonią moje włosy. Klękając na kolanach całowałem jej brzuch i gładziłem jej pośladki.

TRZASK! Odłamki stłuczonej szyby wylądowały na podłodze a między nimi leżała butelka bimbru.

-Kochanie, chyba nie jest nam dziś dane, ale pamiętaj, że to dokończymy.-stwierdziła Pansy i całując mnie krótko w policzek wyszła zostawiając mnie samego z moim sterczącym już przyjacielem...

Nasza tajemna impreza sylwestrowa w Pokoju Życzeń coraz bardziej się zakręca. Wszyscy tańczą, piją, całują się i Merlin tylko wie, co jeszcze. Przechodząc do baru zobaczyłam Hermionę, pijącą z Malfoy'em. Wredna szlama już interesuje się innym, a przecież tak niedawno zmarł Ron. Tak za nim tęsknię. Ale czasu nie odwrócę. Weszłam na parkiet. Potańczyłam trochę i usiadłam w ciemnym kącie na kanapie z dala od wszystkich. Chciałam zalać się w trupa.

\- Lavender, mogę usiąść ? - a jednak ktoś zaburzył moją ciszę. Przeniosłam wzrok ze szklanki Ognistej na osobę znajdująca się przede mną. Była to bardzo podobna do swojej siostry, Parvati Patil.

\- Jeśli musisz. - westchnęłam

\- Jak Co się impreza podoba ? - zapytała przerywając ciszę

\- Szczerze to jest do kitu. Wiesz niby tęsknię za Ronem ale czuje, że go nie kochałam...

\- To lepiej niż ja. - westchnęła przyjaciółka

\- A to niby czemu ? - moja ciekawość wygrała

\- Bo nie jestem normalna, a kocham Ciebie. - powiedziała, po czym przywołała do siebie butelkę Ognistej i wypiła połowę

\- Zaraz, - dopiero teraz dotarł do mnie sens tych słów - podobam Ci się i jesteś lesbijką ? - zapytałam zszokowana

\- Yyyy...no tak.

\- Hmm...- zastanowiłam się, bo przecież raz się żyje - Zawsze możemy spróbować.

Nastąpiła cisza.

\- A teraz zapraszam wszystkich homoseksualistów. Nie wstydźcie się siebie. Żyjcie pełnią życia. - powiedział DJ., i włączył w miarę wolną piosenkę

Bez słowa zaciągnęłam na parkiet Parvati. Za naszym śladem ruszyli Dean i Seamus. Po melodii znowu usiadłyśmy na kanapie. Chciałam się upić, nie pamiętać. Zabrałam do połowy opróżnioną butelkę Whiskey i upiłam z niej niemały łyk.

\- Może jak chcesz się zalać do nieprzytomności, tak jak ja, to może trochę się pobawimy ? - zapytała a na twarzy wykwitł jej chytry uśmieszek. Za to właśnie ją lubiłam. Umiała być sobą tylko po alkoholu jak ja, ale wtedy nie próżnowała. Jej zachowanie od razu poprawiło mi humor. Będzie co wspominać jeśli nie zapomnę. Zaśmiałam się.

\- No to co robimy ?

\- Poeksperymentujemy. - zachichotała. Odłożyłam szklankę, a Vati od razu usiadła okrakiem na moje kolana. Zarzuciła ręcr na szyję i znów zachichotała.  
O, tak - zdążyłam jeszcze pomyśleć - będzie się działo.

Jedną rękę położyłam na jej pośladku a drugą przytrzymałam kark. Przyciągnęłam ją do siebie i zamknęłam swoimi ustami jej wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Całowałyśmy się długo. Ścisnęłam mocniej jej pośladek i jęknęła. Otworzyła szerzej usta i zęby z podniecenia. Sięgnęłam językiem do wnętrza jej ust. Badałam je i poznawałam ich smak. Podniecały mnie. Ona cała podniecała mnie tak, że robiłam się mokra. Nasze języki walczyły o dominację w naszych ustach, a ja przeniosłam swoje ręce na jej piersi. Nie były za duże, ani za małe. Idealnie mieściły się w moje dłonie, dzięki czemu dostarczałam jej większą przyjemność ugniatając je. Gdy zabrakło nam powietrza, niechętnie oderwałyśmy się od siebie. Parvatli nadal siedziała na moich kolanach, lecz wtuliła się we mnie a ja głaskałam ją po plecach.

\- No, no, no, kogo ja tu widzę, nie spodziewałem się że będziecie razem.- powiedział Dean siadając koło nas - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście homo, ale po Tobie Lav bym się tego wcale nie spodziewał.

\- A co, chciałbyś mnie przelecieć i zdradzić Seamusa ? - zachichotałam

\- Kogo ?

\- No chyba nie mojego chłopaka, idioto. - zauważyłam w jego oczach złość.

Wziął leżąca obok butelkę wina i wylał na mnie całą jej zawartość. Byłam całą mokra, a moja sukienka już była zniszczona. Oblał mnie winem, przez co wywołał wojnę między nami. Wstając, delikatnie posadziłam na sofie Vati. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę.

\- Accio butelki Ognistej. - mruknęłam.

Podleciały do mnie naczynia z bursztynowym płynem, a cały płyn ostatecznie znalazł się na ciemnoskórym Gryfonie. Chwyciłam rękę Patil i uciekłam, by nie rozpętać piekła.

\- Chodź tu pod stół - powiedziała Parvati i tym razem to ona mnie pociągnęła. Weszłyśmy pod stół i zobaczyliśmy tam...  
Georg'a z Luną.

\- Fred, Fred mocniej. - jęczała uczennica Ravenclawu

\- George ? - spytałam zdumiona. Ja rozpoznałabym ich wszędzie ale najwyraźniej blondwłosa miała z tym problem.

\- Jaki George ? To ty nie jesteś Fred ?! - spanikowała Lovegood, ale tamten milczał.

Wyraźnie Weasley był bardzo wstawiony. Zaczęła się awantura. Wyszłyśmy szybko spod stołu i wpadła w nas Fleur z zdjęciem GOŁEJ MCGONAGALL ?! Tak, to jest ten dzień którego nigdy nie zapomnę.

Ta impreza w Hogwarcie to wspaniały pomysł! Tak! Ukryjmy się w Pokoju Życzeń! Tak!- takie myśli kołatały mi w głowie przez cały dzień. A gdy już doczekałem się tej zapowiadanej orgii i zalewania w trupa, musiałem wyjść! I to w takim momencie!  
Hermiona całująca Malfoy'a...

Szkoda, że go nie zabiłem! Puściliby mi to płazem! Ale trudno... Moja misja była ważniejsza, nawet od Hermiony! Cały los imprezowiczów leżał w moich rękach!

Snape węszył i węszył, jednak jeszcze nie odkrył, gdzie się ukrywamy. I moim zadaniem było sprawić , żeby tak zostało. Zbiegałem szybko po schodkach, aż dotarłem pod sam gabinet znienawidzonego profesora. Nie miałem żadnego planu, jednak wiedziałem, że zdołam odwrócić uwagę nietoperza.

Wparowałem do pokoju z wielkim hukiem i rumorem, więc od razu zatoczyłem się na najbliższą szafkę. Nie mogłem utrzymać równowagi i mało co się nie przewróciłem!

\- A trzeba było tyle nie pić- mruknąłem, jednak wiem, że on to słyszał.

Spojrzałem na mojego byłego profesora i z radością stwierdziłem, że jest zaskoczony. Co więcej, ZDUMIONY! Delektowałem się tym uczuciem, powoli do niego podchodząc. Dopiero, gdy zbliżyłem się do niego na odległość ręki, ten zareagował.

\- Potter, co ty tu robisz?!- jednak w jego głosie nie było zwyczajowej nutki zjadliwości.

Gdyby był kobietą, powiedziałbym, że rozbierał mnie wzorkiem. Podążał wzrokiem w górę i w dół, zatrzymując się na strategicznych miejscach... Zaraz, zaraz on naprawdę rozbierał mnie wzrokiem!

\- Walić konsekwencje!- zawołałem radośnie.

Szybko pokonałem dzielącą nas odległość i wskoczyłem na Snape'a, tym samym go powalając. Leżący na podłodze osobnik z czarnym charakterkiem, chyba stracił przytomność, jednak mi to mnie przeszkadzało. Szybko dokonałem oględzin i... TAK! Wiedziałem, że coś musiało być nie tak!

Otóż kochany profesor za biurkiem chował pokaźny barek alkoholi, (poważnie uszczuplony po dzisiejszym wieczorze). Zręcznym ruchem wyjąłem kilka butelek najmocniejszego trunku i ustawiłem na powierzchni tuż koło tłustej głowy.

Ta okazała się nieruchoma, jednak miałem na to radę. Z radości aż okulary mi się przekrzywiły!

\- Severusie! Kochanie moje, obudź się!- zaszczebiotałem, po czym zamachnąłem się z całej siły i uderzyłem nauczyciela w policzek.

Nie zadziałało! Ze smutną miną usiadłem na podłodze i myślałem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić... Nie trzeba było długo czekać i wkrótce już odpinałem pasek spodni tego gbura.

\- Wiem już jak cię obudzić, a jednocześnie czymś zająć- mruczałem, majstrując teraz przy butach.

Nigdy jeszcze nie robiłem loda, zwykle zajmowała się tym Ginny czy Cho, jednak zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Spojrzałem oceniająco na penisa Nietoperka i delikatnie wziąłem go w rękę. Był duży! Przejechałem opuszkami palców po całej jego długości, a następnie zdecydowanie wziąłem go usta. Ledwo się mieścił! Poruszałem głową na podobieństwo Ginny i uciskałem jądra na podobieństwo Cho. Muszę przyznać, że razem zgrałyby się znakomicie.

Tak, jak oczekiwałem, penis zaczął powoli stawać i robić się coraz większy. Dla pewności spojrzałem w górę i na co natrafiłem?! Na czarne tęczówki! Spodobał mi się jego smak i szybko przysunąłem się na górę, by polizać także jego usta. Profesorek naparł na mnie całym ciałem, a pocałunek zmienił się w szybkie kąsanie, ssanie, lizanie, szarpanie, ściskanie, aż nagle...

Szafa, stojąca w rogu gabinetu, otworzyła się z hukiem! Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, by spojrzeć...

NA GOŁĄ PROFESOR MCGONAGALL?!

\- Potter! ON JEST MÓJ! Zabieraj te łapy!- krzyknęła, aż podskoczyły jej zwiotczałe piersi.

Nie mogłem się ruszyć ani odezwać. Po prostu mnie sparaliżowało! Chociaż dopiero co robiłem loda nauczycielowi eliksirów, to widok opiekunki gryfonów w pełnej krasie nie był dla mnie...

Chyba jednak Snape myślał inaczej, bo miał na twarzy ten durny uśmieszek...

\- Minnie, a co powiesz na taki mały kompromis?

Ta spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, jednak nadstawiła ucha, tak jak i ja. Gdy tylko usłyszałem pomysł tego durnego nietoperza, musiałem się napić. Cała nasza trójka zasiadła na podłodze i powoli opróżniała cały barek.

Wkrótce byliśmy już gotowi i zaczęliśmy noc pełną wrażeń! A to wbijałem się w Minnie, a to wbijałem się w Sevcia, a to mnie nabijali... Poszliśmy na całość! Nasz trójkącik był bardzo pomysłowy, jeśli chodzi o różne pozycje...

\- Ale mówię ci, teraz ja miałem być !-wykrzyknąłem.

\- Nie, teraz ja miałem być!- kłócił się ze mną, drań.

\- Ależ nie kłóćcie się, chłopcy, bo Minnie da wam klapsa- pogroziła nam palcem, lekko sepleniąc.

\- Ale ja nie chcę więcej lodów, chcę się wbijać- marudziłem.

\- Zrobimy tak jednego wezmę w jedną, drugiego w drugą i nikomu nie będę robiła loda!

Oboje przystaliśmy na tę propozycję. Przyznam, że ten fragment podobał mi się najbardziej. Oczywiście Sevuś nie chciał się ze mną zgodzić- wolał nabijać mnie i tutaj akurat się z nim nie sprzeczałem. Minerwa natomiast, gdy tylko usłyszała o Draco i Hermionie huśtających się na żyrandolu, także zapragnęła tego posmakować. A że gabinecie nie było żyrandolu, więc poszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, która stała opustoszała.

I takim sposobem zaliczyłem Minerwę McGonagall, Severusa Snape'a i serię podniebnych lodów.

KONIEC


End file.
